zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Green Rupee
Images Corrected Thanks so much for fixing the addresses and links. I appreciated it! Also, congratulation on hit 4,500 edits! FredCat 11:24, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, I'm happy to help. And thanks! Green Rupee 21:25, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::You're welcome! ^_^ FredCat 22:06, March 11, 2018 (UTC) "Category:Champions" is now Grandparent? The reason you removed Category:Champions (Just realized that it's now dead category) from Link and just now Zelda (I only mentioned those two because I had them "followed" while the rest of "Champions" were leaving alone so I was ignorant of your change on them when I discovered your removal from Zelda's) - is that because it's now "grandparent" category (much like Female, Male, etc that were worthless to be use nowday)? FredCat 10:48, March 16, 2018 (UTC) :This category was added without consulting the community and it is rather useless since limited to BotW, a very few pages, and does not respect the wiki "rules". If you want, you can read more here and here. WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:05, March 16, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. That would explain why it vanished. Nothing in here that I have a complain about. I was just to be sure if it was part of "Grandparent Category" or other reasons. Turned out it was "Other Reasons" anyways. ::Thanks for response, WiseAdventurer. FredCat 15:05, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Discussion posts question Hello. I was just wondering if there was any way I can find a list of which Discussions I've participated in, like I can for contributions. Thank you. Jungle Racer 11:49, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Here ya go, bub. And apologize for butting in. I perhaps need to be hauling into the stable like a horse I should be. FredCat 14:03, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::You can follow posts to put them into a list. Green Rupee 18:56, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Category:Undefeatable_Enemies May I suggest a new category called "Undeafeatable enemies"? --Yellowlightning1996 (talk) 00:05, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :It doesn't seem like it would be a very useful category. Green Rupee 21:42, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Just saying. --Yellowlightning1996 (talk) 21:43, June 6, 2018 (UTC) A Suggestion Hey there, Green Rupee, I was wondering if it is possible to provide me with a User ban tool on Zeldapedia? I have been Moderator from February 2017, if I recall, and this tool would really help out in keeping the /d boards up in good shape. The tool will hopefully be used very rarely as it is, but on the occasion a User would need a 3-day/week ban on the spot, it'd be useful to have a Ban tool to do it myself, rather than come to Admin talk pages to request a ban on a User. T'was just a suggestion, and thank you for taking the time to read this. Aquila2002 * Talk? * Discord Server Being part of the Discussion section, I've organized a Discord server for this small community in order for it to grow and eliminate the issues on functionality with the Discussion section (such as constantly having to refresh) and replace the already abandoned Live Chat. Aquila2002 and I want to invite you and the other (semi)active members of this wiki. Here is the link to the Discord server: https://discord.gg/ZDBEPQZ Thank you and have a great day! --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 20:43, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. I may join some time in the future. Green Rupee 21:27, September 3, 2018 (UTC) New article suggestion Would an article called "Point of no return" sound good? Yellowlightning1996 (talk) :What exactly would this article be about? Green Rupee 04:51, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Troll Stomping Around A recent (and only for this user) edit to the Divine Beast page by user ID: Lozaestie2 was spam and riddled with anti-Semitism. This person, IMO, needs to be banned before they make more trouble. I undid his edit within minutes, but the user needs to be stopped and perhaps an IP ban. The edit before I undid it: https://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Beast?oldid=540181 Thanks --Jmh363905 (talk) 03:58, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Added header (my bad sorry) --Jmh363905 (talk) 04:04, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Message from Ninja404 The image I uploaded wasn't useless, it has the name above the character named Nak and shows where you are more likely to find him. Deleting images is useless! You're useless! :Thanks. Green Rupee 05:24, March 26, 2019 (UTC) This website is very confusing for newcomers on how to use. You could've contacted me and pointed that out. I hope you step on a Lego for making things harder than they have to be. :I'm not obligated to inform everyone about their deleted images. Honestly, if you'd come here to have an actual discussion about your image, I'd have listened. Your childish insults are doing you no favors. Green Rupee 05:38, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Howdy Hey man, I meant to message you earlier, glad to see you're back around. I don't know if anyone messaged you about the Discord server, but that's where we planned out this most recent reviving of the ToC. If you want to be a part of that, don't hesitate to join it. We'd love to have you (and I'd love to have another editor around). – Ceiling Master 19:45, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks CM. I'm definitely interested in joining. In fact, I'll probably join it soon. Green Rupee 19:58, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Message from XXChaoticShadowXx Do you know any pages in which I can help to fix? Like stub articles, for example? I'd be glad to help out on the wiki! :Stubs can be a good place to start as there are plenty on the wiki. The articles that need cleanup is probably where I'd start. Also, as a reminder, please don't upload and add fan-made images to pages. Green Rupee 21:23, April 8, 2019 (UTC) How's my drawing of Sheik? SORRY!!! I didn't read that last part. 0_o Honestly, I didn't see that part about no fan made images!!! :That's ok, you're allowed to have a personal image. I'll go ahead and mark this one as your personal image. Just make sure you don't add them to the mainspace articles. Green Rupee 00:33, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Zelda.com While inaccurate, the site if still official, so it should be mentioned since we do include non-canon info on pages. --Neffyarious (talk) 10:34, April 15, 2019 (UTC) I changed pages containing Zelda.com info to reflect the info as being non-canonical. --Neffyarious (talk) 10:47, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :I'll agree with you that it was "official" in some capacity. However, the information is very out of place in the normal articles. A Zelda.com article should be sufficient to list everything about it. I'll create it soon, so feel free to add the information there. Green Rupee 04:25, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Message from Brittanypikmin Hey :Hello. Green Rupee 23:34, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Message from Cicak Kebun Hi :Greetings. Green Rupee 20:22, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hi Green Rupee, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the administrators here. I have recently been appointed as the Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters related to Fandom), please feel free to contact me on my message wall, and I will assist in any way I can. ''- Sitb'' (Message wall / Talk page) 09:40, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. I suppose Ceiling Master already told you what was happening here. I'll keep you in mind if we ever need something. Green Rupee 18:22, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations! I was not around during the request of your promotion, I would of course have supported it. Congratulations for the bureaucrat promotion! WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:33, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks WA. It does mean a lot to me that I have your support. Green Rupee 08:25, June 4, 2019 (UTC)